Fight Club
by silver lametta
Summary: Angsty. Crack-ish. Sex is good, fighting is bad. Now complete. WARNING: Rating change! Contains fighting, swearing, angst and adult situations
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Fight club**

**Categ****ory**: Romance/Humor

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, they're not mine

**Author's notes: **Hey, guys. This is another fluffy drabble I wanted to write. One chapter so far. I plan to continue but it also depends on my time & inspiration. Please note that it's unedited. All mistakes are mine

Dean wasn't surprised when it happened.

Not that he had expected that, but when one night Castiel appeared in their room, all tousled hair and suspiciously puffy eyes, Dean didn't ask questions.

The angel looked devastated, there was no other word for that, and that could only mean one thing: another lead in his desperate search for his father had turned out a dead end. And Dean could do nothing about it.

Castiel was sitting on a bed, head in hands, graceful fingers massaging his temples as if he had a headache. Dean wasn't even sure if angels could have headaches.

"How do you manage it?" Cas finally mumbled looking up at the hunter.

That sight tore Dean's heart. It reminded him of the future Zachariah had showed him. The realization made Dean's insides jump in horror. It was as if his worst nightmare was coming true.

The hunter sighed and bit his lower lip. A sudden idea, crazy at first sight, flashed through his mind. Luckily, Sam was away and there was no one there to be the voice of reason, so Dean mustered up his courage and said:

"Get up."

Castiel just frowned at him.

"C'mon, Cas. Lets get outside. I want to show you something."

He gave Castiel a long and reproachful glance, knowing that the angel couldn't resist it.

And this time Cas complied, standing up, although still frowning.

Dean opened the door and stepped into the night, Castiel followed him behind, choosing to walk instead of just zapping out.

The night was chilly, but it was pleasant after the stuffy confines of the motel. There was nobody around as they crossed the parking lot. Dean walked slowly behind the corner and turned around, checking whether Castiel was still there.

The angel was standing right in front of him, once again forgetting about the notion of personal space. For once Dean decided to ignore that. But yet, after few long seconds of staring he made a step back.

"What is it that you want, Dean?" Dean could sense impatience and irritation in his voice.

The sound of it made the hunter lose his last doubts about the idea. There was something going on with his friend and he didn't like it. So he decided to get straight to the business.

"Here's the thing, dude. You need to learn how to blow off steam. You…" Dean licked his lips thinking about how to put it without hurting him.

How could he voice the fact they were all aware of? How could he tell Cas in the face that he was losing his mojo and obviously becoming more and more human?

"You started to have feelings." Dean almost leaned in, trying to catch his reaction.

Castiel shook his head.

"Angels don't have feelings."

"You know this is not true, Cas."

Castiel shifted his chin defensively, his shoulders tensing noticeably under his clothes.

"What are you driving at?"

Dean contemplated, weighting the words before they escaped his lips, and then breathed out:

"Hit me."

Castiel tilted his head, blue eyes studying the man in front of him, and Dean could say that the angel was surprised.

"Why should I do that?"

"I told you, you need to learn how to blow off steam. Angel or not, you can't carry all that weight on your shoulders. Let me help you."

"By letting me beat you?"

Why did Castiel have to say it like that, like it was a crazy thing to do? Now Dean was starting to think it was crazy, too. But there was no way back.

"Well I'm sorry, Mr. Smartass! You didn't like it when I took you to the whorehouse! You could at least appreciate that I still haven't given up on you!"

Castiel looked down and Dean instantly regretted his last words.

"Hey, hey, Cas." he touched the trenchcoat clad shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Look at me."

"It is alright, Dean, you don't have to." Castiel winced as if he was in pain.

He turned his head to look away, anywhere but at Dean.

"No, listen." Dean lowered his head to catch his eyes. "It's just… I was never good at this whole comforting thing. If you want to talk about it or need a shoulder to cry on, then you should probably go to Sam."

Castiel finally looked at him, casting one long, studying gaze and then drawled as if tasting the words on his tongue:

"I don't… feel like doing that."

Dean nodded.

"Okay. Then we're doing it my way." he let go of the shoulder. "Hit me."

"Dean, beating you would not help me. I don't want to hurt you. I might kill you."

"You might. But you won't. I trust you." Dean put all his confidence in his tone.

He hit the bull's eye this time. Castiel was obviously flattered by that statement. Now Dean had to finish him off.

"You need to let it go, Cas. Otherwise it might break you. Just… give it a try, okay?"

Castiel stared at his hand thoughtfully, balling it into a fist. He studied it, then looked at Dean again.

"I can't do it."

Dean exhaled sharply, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Alright. We'll do it another way, then." he took a second to think, then continued.

"Think about it, Cas. It's me why you're here. If you hadn't dragged me out of Hell, you wouldn't have been banished, and you know it. It's me you have rebelled and killed for. You have violated your Father's orders for me and I don't even believe in him."

Something that was hard to decipher flittered across Castiel's face.

It was dark and there were no street lamps nearby, but the sky was clear and in the moonlight Dean could see Cas' nostrils trembling slightly as if he suddenly smelled something unpleasant. Dean thought it was a good sign and proceeded.

"Yeah, you heard me. Abandoning his children and letting them kill each other? What kind of father is that?"

Castiel's fingers curved into fists. He was breathing so hard Dean could hear it. The hunter hardly suppressed a grin.

"Don't you dare, Dean Winchester." threat flared in Cas' eyes.

Dean realized he was walking on a knife-edge but continued nevertheless.

"So what? Your daddy will come and beat me? Oh, I doubt it."

And then two things happened at the same time. A low growl escaped Castiel's throat, so deep and rough Dean was surprised to hear it coming from an angel. The second thing was a steel fist that connected with Dean's jaw with a loud crunch.

For a minute they just stood there, staring at each other in shock, panting breaths sounding too loud in the deserted street.

Castiel stared at Dean with wide eyes. The hunter clenched his swelling jaw with one hand, grinning back at him.

He clearly enjoyed the sight of Castiel standing there, lips slightly parted, small breaths escaping them in fast puffs. Glistening eyes pierced Dean's, his chest was rising and falling rapidly.

"What… " Castiel swallowed hard, looking at his hands. "What is this?"

Dean was still grinning despite the pain.

"This is called adrenaline." he suddenly felt blood running faster through his own veins, warming up his body, making him feel alive.

He could say that Castiel enjoyed it, too, by the small smile ghosting in the corners of his lips. That was probably the thing that made Dean say:

"Do it again."

Castiel shook his head.

"I'm hurting you."

"Oh, come on! You punch like a girl, you can't hurt me with that." it was a lie.

His jaw hurt like bitch and Dean knew Castiel wasn't using all of his strength. But he felt like daring him, so he continued.

"Do it, Cas. Are you an angel or…" his words drowned in a moan as Castiel hit him again, harder this time.

Dean stumbled and hissed in pain, which clouded his vision for few moments. But he managed to draw himself up and blurt out:

"Is that all you can?"

"Don't do it, Dean." Castiel was warning him, obviously unable to hold himself back. And Dean realized he strangely enjoyed that.

He enjoyed that he could do that to an angel, enjoyed that he could do that to Castiel. He enjoyed that he could turn that cold and senseless creature into something so infuriated and deathly dangerous.

The awareness of that exited him, and his heart started hammering in his throat.

"Admit it, Cas, your father doesn't give a damn about all of this!"

He hardly managed to dodge the third blow, grabbed Castiel by the lapels of his trenchcoat and threw him hard against a brick wall.

"You see…" he breathed into the angel's face. "You may be strong but you are still too clumsy in this body." he pressed Castiel harder into the wall, their bodies touching from hips to shoulders. "I can easily beat you."

He could feel Castiel's heart racing against his ribcage, and it was the most human thing he'd ever noticed about him.

They were so close Dean could definitely say that Castiel's cheeks were flustered. He could feel the hotness of his body soaking through the fabric of his clothes.

Castiel's lips twitched in amusement.

"You are wrong." he grabbed Dean by shoulders and shoved him aside, never letting go completely.

He then twisted them around and pinned the hunter to the wall, thus switching their positions. They were pressed together again, both intoxicated by another wave of adrenaline.

Castiel reached to murmur in Dean's ear, lips almost brushing the hunter's skin:

"I am still much stronger than you."

These words made Dean twitch against him, the angel got distracted and loosened his grip for a split second, and that was all Dean needed to wriggle out of his clutch and punch Castiel in the face.

Castiel stepped back, stumbling, and grabbed Dean's jacket on his way down.

They fell down together, a ball of entangled limbs and groans, throwing random kicks and punches. Loud grunts filled the air once again and Dean was glad there was no one around to witness them.

He felt desperation and sorrow leave him with each strike he made. He hoped it was the same for Castiel. The angel seemed to give himself up to what they did. He was definitely stronger, but Dean was sure he didn't use all of his strength, only enough to keep his opponent on the ground.

He finally sprawled out on Dean, pressing him down with hands on his shoulders, and said:

"You ought to show more respect to my Father, Dean Winchester." he glared down menacingly, and Dean couldn't find words to respond.

Once again, he felt the steel pressure of Castiel's body against his and thought about how it's firmness contrasted with Cas' deceptively fragile appearance. Dean felt Castiel's chest rise and fall against his and caught himself counting breaths.

They stared at each other until Dean's face broke into a smile.

"Well? How do you feel?"

Castiel spent few seconds acknowledging his senses with a focused expression on his face. His breathing evened slowly, Dean could say that by the moving against his chest.

"I feel…relieved." the angel looked sincerely surprised. "I guess you were right about it."

Suddenly Dean tried to imagine how they looked sideways and felt his ears burn.

Castiel sensed his tension and shifted, but it only got worse, as now he was actually sitting on Dean, staring down on him.

"I'm glad it helped, Cas, uh… will you let me go now?"

Castiel hurried to free him, standing up, no traces of fury or threat in his face. And as Dean stood up and cast another glance at him, he had to suppress an urge to reach out and fix his tie, readjust the collar of his shirt or smooth his tousled hair. Instead he said:

"I…uh… I've got to go. Sam will be looking for me."

Castiel nodded.

"You should go."

"Yeah. See you later then."

Dean was already turning to leave when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Dean. Let me fix this." without further warning Castiel put a cool palm on Dean's cheek.

"Cas, what are you…" he fell silent as Castiel's thumb started drawing circles on his skin. It felt better than it should.

"I have to heal your bruises." the angel explained. "Your face looks like a Christmas tree, Dean, and it's way past December. Sam might ask unnecessary questions." he put his other palm on the other cheek. "And I assume you are not going to tell him anything about our… arrangement."

Dean chuckled. Castiel not only knew him too well, but also attempted to joke. How awesome was that.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Castiel removed his hands from his face but Dean had only a second to regret about it. Because the next thing Cas did was grabbing Dean's t-shirt without any warning and shifting it swiftly up his torso. The hunter almost jumped.

"Dude, what the hell?" he really hoped it was not panic he heard in his own voice.

"I told you, Dean. I am healing you." Castiel was calm when he lowered his head to the level of Dean's chest, studying a large bruise on it.

Dean shut his eyes tight and bit his lower lip, convincing himself it was not Cas' breath that he felt tickling him.

When Castiel touched him, tracing the bruise with his fingertips, goose bumps covered Dean's skin, but the hunter knew it was not due to chilly air.

He inhaled through his nose and started mumbling the alphabet backwards in a desperate attempt to distract himself from what Castiel was doing.

The angel either noticed his tension or heard the mumbling.

"Dean? Are you alright?" new puffs of air reached Dean's heated skin as the angel spoke.

He shivered.

"I'm fine."

Castiel drew himself up.

"That is all."

Dean thanked him trying to hide his burning face and hurried to leave until Castiel noticed anything.

That night he had the best sleep he'd ever had in years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Fight club****. Chapter 2**

**Categ****ory**: Romance/Humor

**Rating:** T (it might change in future chapters)

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, they're not mine

**Author's notes:** just a piece of meaningless fluff, don't take it seriously pls! and I'm not totally sure where it's going!

**Chapter 2**

Few days later Castiel appeared again and asked Dean to have a word in private.

When they made sure Sam wouldn't hear them, the angel said:

"I would like to do that again."

Dean didn't need to ask any questions, he knew exactly what Cas was talking about. He thought about it a lot himself and was slightly relieved to know that he wasn't the only one.

They met later that night when Sam was already asleep. Dean decided to do it in the park he had spotted earlier. It was safer there – lesser chances to be witnessed.

This time they didn't do much talking though – Dean was mad and frustrated about pretty much everything that was going on and Castiel was angry for a reason he didn't tell. They both just gave themselves up to it.

It was the same rush of adrenaline Dean had during hunts when he had a chance to exterminate the evil. But at the same time, it was different. Better. Probably because Cas was in it, too. The angel was sinking into some kind of oblivion when he threw Dean to the ground, punched him and shouted at him. And Dean shouted back and punched him in response. And each time a shot of fire was striking along his spine, curling in the pit of his stomach as he saw Castiel's cheeks flush, his teeth clench and his face wince.

Dean liked that he didn't have to be gentle, couldn't really hurt Cas. He also liked the feeling of danger knowing that Castiel was much stronger and might easily hurt him.

It was unhealthy, sick and Dean was probably in big trouble. He couldn't think of any reason why he enjoyed that so much. It worried him but he could do nothing about it.

There was also another part of it which he secretly enjoyed, although he wouldn't admit that even to himself. It was the moment after the fight, when Castiel healed his cuts and bruises, checked his face and body with worried eyes looking for possible injuries. It was nice to know that Cas cared about him.

So they started doing that regularly. Castiel appeared once in a while and he didn't have to say anything. Dean already knew by the glow in his eyes, by the slight blush of his cheeks what he'd ask. A couple of times he even called Cas himself. They both were becoming slightly addicted to it, although neither of them would admit it.

Dean was hiding it from Sam. He knew his brother wouldn't approve him beating an angel of the Lord, so he tried to be careful. Castiel healed his cuts and bruises after each fight, thus nobody would notice anything.

But then they became sloppier.

Once Dean and Sam were in a diner discussing their last hunt and Dean noticed his brother throwing suspicious glances at him. It continued for a good hour before Sam finally asked, frowning:

"Where did you get that bruise, Dean? I can't remember you getting it." he waved his hand with a sandwich in the direction of Dean's face.

Dean clutched his cheek feeling blush creeping up. Could Cas miss one of the bruises?

"Um, yeah, about that. Remember that waitress Sara?" he smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, dude, no more details." Sam resumed eating his sandwich. That was close, Dean thought.

But the real disaster happened when they were staying at Bobby's.

It was the middle of the night. Dean couldn't get to sleep, trying to get rid of the memories of a wendigo killing a family before their very eyes a couple of hours before. He and Sam were very good at hunting but even they sometimes made mistakes. That thought didn't help though. That's why he called Cas.

The angel appeared in a couple of seconds radiating cool air and the smell of rain. His hair was slightly damp and sticking up in different angles looking like feathers.

Dean glanced at the window. Heavy water drops rolled down the misted glass.

"Have you been staying outside?"

Castiel ignored his question.

"What do you need, Dean?"

The hunter frowned but decided to play along.

"Follow me." he headed downstairs for the panic room, hoping that Sam and Bobby wouldn't hear them.

They reached the room in silence and Dean opened the heavy door, walking in. Castiel stepped quietly behind.

"Do you wish to do it here?" the angel looked around as if he was there for the first time.

"What's wrong with this place?" in the dimmed light Dean could hardly see Cas's face.

"We might get heard."

"Then we'd better be quiet."

Castiel made a head tilt. He always either felt or managed to guess Dean's mood and acted accordingly. What Dean really liked about him was that he didn't ask too many questions.

The next second Dean was sent flying across the room and hit the opposite wall with his back.

They were fighting again but it was a little different this time. First of all, they were indoors so all the sounds they made - the ragged breathing, the grunts and bodies hitting walls - were louder. The room was also barely lit, which intensified all other feelings.

Castiel smelled like human, Dean suddenly thought, and he was also very warm under his clothes.

And at the moment he finally managed to press Cas to the wall holding him by the lapels of his trench coat, the realization struck. Everything clicked into place.

Castiel was panting under his touch, chest rising and falling and Dean couldn't help but press harder into him. The angel didn't resist, he just stared at Dean as if expecting a punch which didn't follow. Dean just stared back.

The feeling was familiar - the flutter in his stomach and the beating of his heart against his ribs. There could be no mistake.

He wasn't very surprised, though. It was actually sort of relieving. After all, having the hots for his friend, albeit an angel and in a very male vessel, was better than any other reason to enjoy beating him up so violently. It is the physical contact that he liked, he realized, not the violence or the pain. And there was only one way to make sure of that.

'I am so going back to hell for doing this.' Dean thought and lowered his head to Castiel's neck, lingering.

It was a warning, he tried to make his intentions clear and allow Cas an opportunity to retreat. The angel tensed but said nothing. Well, at least it wasn't a 'no'.

Dean licked his lips before pressing them lightly to the spot under Cas' jaw right where his pulse fluttered like a trapped butterfly. His skin was warm and a little salty and Dean couldn't help but part his lips.

He felt firm hands grab his forearms as he dragged his mouth slowly to Castiel's ear. The angel shivered.

"Dean." the voice was weak and a little raspy.

Dean wasn't thinking when his tongue flicked out and moved against the tender skin, he wasn't thinking when it curled along Cas's ear. His body felt electrified in an instant, pleasure coursing through it from head to toes.

"Dean." Castiel sounded worried now.

An then he was pulling Dean away.

"Cas, I…" Dean breathed into the angel's neck but he didn't have time to finish.

At that precise moment the door to the panic room flew open and a harsh light filled it's confines.

And then Dean heard Sam gasp.

"Once again, Dean, why did you do this? Why would you beat up Cas?" Sam was pacing in Bobby's kitchen from wall to wall, holding the bridge of his nose by his thumb and his index finger. "For a second I… I thought you said 'yes', that… that it wasn't you there…" he looks at his brother accusingly. "And you!" he turns to look at Castiel "You're an _angel_, for God's sake! Why would you enjoy violence?"

Dean sighs.

"Told you, Sam, we were just…blowing off steam." he and Cas were sitting at the table, looking a little guilty.

They scared both Sam and Bobby, which was not surprising considering that anything might happen when the Apocalypse is in full swing. But Dean was secretly glad that neither of them had noticed what else he had done to Cas. That would've been much more embarrassing.

He also thought his brother was grossly exaggerating everything and this was starting to give him a headache. All he wanted to do was going upstairs and locking himself up in his room.

He felt Cas moving restlessly on the chair next to him. That reminded him once again of what he'd done half an hour ago and Dean couldn't help but blush.

Right now it seemed a stupid thing to do and Dean was surprised at how he had dared to do it in the first place.

He also wondered what Cas thought about it. He wanted to talk to him, to make sure they were cool and that there would be no awkwardness between them. He hated awkwardness.

Meanwhile, Sam continued bitching about what he and Bobby had witnessed.

"Blowing off steam? Dean, look at yourself! You look like you've been run over by a train!"

"That's none of your business." Dean said angrily.

Sam stopped pacing, having a sudden thought.

"Do you still have nightmares about hell?" he glared demandingly.

"Oh, come on! I'm fine! Relax." it was getting really annoying.

"Your brother did that for me, Sam." Castiel suddenly interfered.

Both Sam and Bobby turned to look at him.

"And why the hell would an angel need that?" Bobby asked.

Castiel looked slightly embarrassed. He lowered his eyes to the table and bit hip lower lip in a very human manner.

"I… I was angry and… I was in a very distressed state of mind, and Dean said that it might help."

Sam raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"See!" Dean said. "Nothing criminal. Just helping a friend. I can do that, right?"

Sam shook his head.

"This is ridiculous. Why didn't you tell me?"

Dean shrug his shoulders.

"It seemed… unimportant."

"Unimportant? Castiel is starting to have emotions and this is unimportant? Damn it, Dean, he's the only help we got so far! And I would like to know if something happens to him."

Dean sighed and cast a glance at Cas. The angel was still looking a little embarrassed.

"Can you guys promise it won't happen again? It's… disturbing. And we need you uninjured at least for the time of the Apocalypse." Sam looked at them expectantly.

Dean rolled his eyes at him.

"Sure, whatever."

It was a stupid idea anyway. And it didn't really help to blow off steam.

Dean was sure both he and Cas would soon just forget about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Fight club. Chapter 3**

**Categ****ory**: Romance/Humor

**Rating:** M (for swearing & adult situations)

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, they're not mine

**Author's notes:** So this fic turned out crack-ish (because imao fighting is stupid!). Contains fighting, swearing, some angst and non-graphic sex.

Few weeks passed within which nobody mentioned the panic room accident again.

They hunted and Castiel even showed up a couple of times but nothing indicated that he was thinking about what had happened. And that was probably a good thing, because Dean totally wasn't thinking about it himself.

He also wasn't thinking about his and Cas' almost kiss. And surely he wasn't wondering what Cas was thinking about it.

Everything was as usual as it could possibly be in the middle of the Apocalypse, until one night Dean and Sam heard something suspicious when leaving a bar and decided to go check on it.

There was a crowd of thirty or so people standing in a circle and watching something that was happening inside the circle. The crowd was watching curiously and it took Dean and Sam a while to elbow their way through it. Dean was the first to see what was happening.

"What the?..." he froze at the sight, couldn't believe his eyes and even blinked few times just to make sure.

There were two men inside the circle and they were fighting; blood was everywhere. One of the men, tall and well-muscled, was standing and punching the other one, who was much smaller and lying on the ground barely resisting. He looked familiar.

"Cas?" when the first shock wore off, Dean managed to squeeze himself through the people standing there and get into the circle. He grabbed the larger man by his jacket and tore him away from Cas before Sam managed to get inside the circle, too.

"Hey, what the hell?" the man shouted, but Dean was unable to stop.

"Get your fucking hands away from him!" he shouted in his face.

Sam was already grabbing his brother by the shoulders and pulling him away from the man.

"Dean, hey, hey, relax!"

"What the hell you think you're doing?" he man was glaring at Dean in wide-eyed surprise.

Dean was furious, steaming with hatred and if Sam wasn't there to stop him, he would've probably beaten the guy up dead.

Sam, who noticed that, stood between the man and his brother and tried to catch Dean's attention, looking him in the eyes.

"Dean. Go check on Cas." he said and turned to the crowd, which was becoming anxious. "Hey, there is nothing to look at!"

"Cas, you okay?" Dean bent over the figure lying on the ground. "Hey, you hear me, man?"

The angel opened his eyes slowly and looked up.

"Hello, Dean." his clothes was painted in blood although Dean didn't notice any bruises on him, at least not on the exposed bits of his skin. He had probably healed most of the bruises already.

"Can you get up?"

"I… I think I can." with the help of Dean Castiel managed first to sit, then to stand up.

Although he was still a little unsteady and Dean made a step closer, ready to catch him in case he stumbles.

"I'm fine, Dean." Castiel said, noticing concern in his eyes.

"Let's get out of here, then." because Dean was still pissed off and needed a distraction and tried to concentrate on Cas.

"Alright." Castiel said and the hunter suddenly grabbed him by the forearm, because he knew better.

"Don't you dare zapping away on me!" he glared. "We need to talk."

He told Sam that they were leaving and Sam nodded and said that he would catch up. He probably also thought that Dean and Cas needed to talk in private.

"Care to explain what happened?" Dean asked demandingly as soon as they were out of anybody's sight, standing in an empty alleyway face to face, green eyes piercing into blue.

Castiel tilted his head, raised his chin in defense.

"What do you want me to explain?" his voice was calm and that pissed Dean off even more.

"Are you kidding me? You think it's okay?"

"What are you trying to say, Dean?" there was now slight irritation in the angel's voice.

"You were just fighting with a guy without reason. I'm trying to say it's not healthy."

"It was okay when I did it with you." Castiel said defensively. "You didn't mind it back then." he hesitated, then added. " Besides, we weren't fighting without reason."

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I told him that his mother used to work in a brothel."

Dean's eyes widened.

"You didn't!"

"She really did." Cas shrugged nonchalantly. "I just told him the truth."

Dean couldn't decide whether he should laugh or cry.

"It's nothing, Dean. I was just, as you've said, 'blowing off steam'."

"No, Cas, that wasn't blowing off steam! That was friggin' 'Fight Club' you were performing there and, hate to mention it buddy, but you're not Brad-fucking-Pitt!"

Castiel looked at him with apparent lack of understanding. He opened his mouth obviously intending to announce that he didn't understand that reference. Whatever, Dean was not going to explain him movie references.

"Listen, Cas," he said, closing his eyes and making a great effort to be patient. After all, it wasn't Castiel's fault, none of it. "Being human sucks, I know. But Sam is right, acting like testosterone infused teenagers won't help."

"Then what would, Dean?" Castiel asked and his voice drenched in frustration. "Tell me, because I don't know. How do you manage it?" he winced as if he was in actual pain.

"The things that I've witnessed here on Earth… are terrifying. Suffering, violence… that's all I see here. And you humans are terrible hypocrites. You, Dean. You do it, all of it, yourself. You drink, you fight, you..." he glared at the hunter accusingly.

"Now that I'm... cut off from Heaven…" he looked up at the night sky. "I don't know if I can manage it. I don't know _how_ one could manage it." he said and it was probably the most heartbreaking speech Dean's ever heard.

And it made Dean realize how much far gone his friend was. He was stuck here, in the human world without any idea of how to live in it. He knew nothing about it. He was a thousand years old creature with the life experience of a newborn.

The more Cas stayed on Earth the more human he was becoming and it was more difficult to deal with it. And who, if not Dean, could possibly help him? He bit his lower lip, thinking of the options he had. In fact, he could only think of one and he always acted on impulse.

"Come here." he said and made a step closer, raising his arms to either side of Castiel's body.

"Dean, what are you…" the angel gave him a confused look.

Dean just shushed him and wrapped his hands around him, pulling him into a tight hug. Castiel let out a short breath of surprise but didn't resist. It took him few seconds to adjust, but then he raised his arms, too, and wrapped them around Dean.

"Friggin' adrenaline junkie…" Dean murmured, nuzzling his neck and breathing in the smell of Cas' skin, which was strangely human and already familiar.

"Dean?" his name sounded quiet, a breath huffed against his temple.

Dean raised his head to look into Castiel's face. His eyes were dark, glowing from under the thick black eyelashes, his breath was a little hitched, escaping the slightly parted pale lips in fast puffs.

"You know." Dean whispered and he was surprised at how even his voice was, while his insides were burning hot. "There is another way."

By the way Castiel's cheeks flustered, Dean thought Cas probably knew what he was implying. And it made Dean more determined to finish what he had started in the panic room the other day.

He moved his head forward and closed the remaining distance between their mouths. Castiel gasped and breathed Dean in, their tongues meeting half way and moving together in a delicious motion. Castiel moaned softly into the kiss.

"Wanted to try it for a while now." Dean murmured into the kiss, pressing harder into Cas, feeling the lean muscles through the fabric of Cas' shirt.

He felt hands stroking his back through the jacket, drawing vague patterns and suddenly wished there were no confining layers of clothes separating them from each other.

Their kiss, rather tender at first, was becoming more frantic and hungry, as if they both were starving for each other for a long time. And that was probably not far from the truth.

They were nipping and biting at each other's lips, but still, there was no violence in it, only desire mingled sweetly with affection.

Finally, Dean drew away to catch a breath, pressing their foreheads together, their mouths inches away. He was curious, waiting for Castiel's reaction which followed shortly.

"Dean." his voice was so low and hoarse and it was amazingly hot to see an Angel of the Lord barely under control. "Dean, it was… Dean."

Dean liked that Castiel said his name so often, he liked that sound. It escaped his soft lips in a peculiar way, with a little puff of air at the end. He loved it.

"Yeah, Cas, I know." his hand reached up to stroke through Castiel's mussed up hair.

"Is this supposed to be like that?" the angel asked, catching the cool night air in deep breaths. Dean could feel their hearts hammering between them in unison.

"Yeah, it's okay." he whispered and cupped Castiel's face with his hands, thumbs stroking against the sharp cheekbones. "I've got you."

Castiel needed no further assurance. This time he kissed Dean himself. And it was Dean's turn to moan because Castiel longing after him like that was the hottest thing ever.

Dean felt arousal building in his stomach, uncurling and spreading all over his body like a warm liquid. He grinded against Cas' thigh, unable to contain himself, his head spinning, and the angel grinded against him in response.

"Like it, Cas?" Dean whispered into his ear reaching down and cupping his erection.

"Y-yes." it was adorable to see how hard Cas was trying to control himself.

"I can show you so much more." he nipped at Cas' neck and was rewarded by a low, guttural moan.

The next thing Dean remembered was him trying to open the back door of the Impala with his left hand, while his right hand was busy loosening Castiel's tie.

He didn't know how they had gotten there - the Impala was parked few blocks away from the alleyway. All he could remember were Castiel's soft lips and slender fingers everywhere they could reach.

The door finally gave in and they fell into the backseat, Castiel flat on his back, Dean on him, never breaking apart.

He kissed Castiel's neck, fingers unbuttoning the shirt and exposing more pale skin to explore with his lips and tongue.

Castiel gasped, propping up on his elbows, and stared down at Dean with trepidation. He moaned and arched his back when Dean's tongue circled his nipples and threw his head back when it dipped into his navel.

"Dean." Dean looked up at him in fascination.

Castiel was beautiful. His hair was sticking up, plump lips parted and a pink tongue flickered between them, making Dean want to reach up and kiss him again, lose himself in the sensation, drown in the blue depths of his eyes.

That night Dean said lots of things – embarrassing, chick flick things – about Castiel's eyes, murmured in a wild frenzy of desire.

To his defense, Castiel said lots of embarrassing things himself, to say nothing of the not-so-angelic noises he made sinking into oblivion of his first, second, umpteenth orgasm.

When they finally fell back on the damp upholstery, Castiel burying his face in Dean's sweaty neck, first sunbeams of the dawn were already breaking through the misted glass of the car.

The air around them smelled like sex and was humid, making the hair on the back of Castiel's head curl gently against Dean's fingers, and Castiel hummed against his skin, enjoying the sensation.

"Dean." he murmured.

"Hmm." Dean's eyelids were becoming heavier every second.

"There is still one thing that I don't understand." Castiel said thoughtfully, stroking his fingertips against Dean's chest and watching goose bumps appear everywhere he touched.

"Hmm?" was the only reply he received.

"If you knew that sex would suffice… why did we have to fight in the first place?"

The End


End file.
